I Found You
by MMDD
Summary: Luego de años fuera, Hal Jordan es enviado devuelta a la Tierra, en donde salva la vida del multimillonario Brucie, quien se proclama su mayor admirador y, por tanto, el amor de su vida. -No y mil veces no Wayne, tu y yo nunca podríamos tener algo. -Por favor Linterna, tú y yo nos compenetramos a la perfección.


**I Found You**

Parejas: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne (unilateral), Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Thomas Wayne/Martha Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne.

Advertencias: AU Thomas y Martha Wayne siguen vivos. No hay Batman ni Robin. Los demás superhéroes existen, pero no tienen ninguna relación con la familia Wayne. Hal es un poco mayor que Bruce.

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenece, todo es propiedad de DC Comics, excepto esta trama y sus futuras secuelas.

Resumen:

Luego de años fuera, Hal Jordan es enviado devuelta a la Tierra, en donde salva la vida del multimillonario Brucie, quien se proclama su mayor admirador y, por tanto, el amor de su vida.

-No y mil veces no Wayne, tu y yo nunca podríamos tener algo por dos razones; número uno no soy gay y número dos, ni siquiera me agradas.

-Por favor Linterna, tú y yo nos compenetramos a la perfección y si quieras podríamos hacerlo con más _profundidad_.

¡Demonios! ¿Dónde está el enloquecido de Superman cuando se le necesita? Pensó desesperado Hal.

 **Capítulo 1**

En el mundo, existen cientos de personas cometiendo tonterías y avergonzándose en cada oportunidad posible, pero nadie como el multimillonario Brucie Wayne, el único hijo del matrimonio Wayne, quien no sólo era famoso por sus fiestas eternas en la piscina, sino también por su habilidad para meterse en situaciones donde no tiene nada -absolutamente nada- que ver.

Debido a esa extraña habilidad es que Brucie terminó cayendo a toda velocidad de la torre Lex Corp mientras era observado por el dueño de la empresa. Así que, de inmediato, comenzó a gritar y a pensar en lo útil que sería una de las visitas sorpresas de Superman a Gotham, para que éste pudiera evitar que su cráneo se estrellara contra el suelo de una forma demasiado dolorosa para él…y para sus admiradoras.

Sin embargo, no fue la familiar capa roja la que lo envolvió, es más, ni siquiera fue envuelto en una capa, sino por una energía verde esmeralda y por una serie de insultos proferidos por un _bárbaro horripilante_ como más tarde lo llamarían su madre, Alfred y todo aquel que conozca el funcionamiento exacto de los veinticuatro cubiertos para el almuerzo en verano.

 _2 horas antes_

Brucie Wayne siempre fue un hijo amado y protegido, desgraciadamente fue tan protegido por sus padres -y su fiel mayordomo- que se convirtió en un joven de 22 años incapaz de mantener su interés en algo por más de 10 minutos seguidos a menos que se tratara de sexo o todo lo que implicara ir de aquí para allá sin ninguna responsabilidad. En consecuencia, su despreocupación por el futuro era la mayor preocupación de su familia, quienes hicieron todo lo posible por animar a su primogénito para que se involucrara en _cualquier_ compromiso.

-Selina y yo nos casaremos.

Excepto en una boda con una ladronzuela stripper con la que Brucie llevaba "saliendo" más o menos un año, en el cual la pareja constantemente discutía y se separaban por largos períodos de tiempo, deprimiendo a Brucie y molestando a sus padres.

-¡Ella robó mis perlas! –Martha se sonrojó del coraje por la imagen de aquella mujer usando las perlas que le regalo Thomas hace años.

-¡Lo intentó! –replicó Brucie paseándose por la amplia sala agitando los brazos exasperado por sus padres.

-Amo Bruce, no olvide que la razón por la cual la señorita Kyle no logró llevarse las perlas fue por el incendio que hizo previamente en su habitación.

-Alfred tiene razón hijo, Selina no es la persona correcta para ti.-dijo Thomas poniendo una mano en el hombro de Brucie a modo de consuelo; pero no funcionó, pues Brucie se alejó bruscamente gritando.

-¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes puede ver lo que yo veo en ella?

-¿Y que ves en ella? –preguntaron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

-Pues que es estable…con una gran luz…y…un gran apoyo para las personas por las largas noches.-finalizó Brucie sonriendo victorioso, al menos hasta que vio la expresión de los otros.

-¡Oh, Brucie! Eso lo acabas de leer de la caja de la nueva lámpara.-Martha levantó la caja donde venía la nueva lámpara inglesa que compró y se las mostró a Thomas y Alfred, quienes gruñeron ligeramente por el truco de Bruce.

-Escuchen, sé que podrá parecer que ella y yo no nos amamos, pero si lo hacemos.- para dar más énfasis Bruce deletreó lo siguiente lo más exagerado posible.- M-U-C-H-O

La discusión sobre la futura boda se prolongó por otros minutos más hasta que Bruce salió despotricando contra los padres que le niegan la felicidad a sus queridos hijos.

-Thomas debes de hacer algo, ¡Brucie no sabe lo que dice!

-Martha no puedo hacer nada, es un hombre adulto y si quiere arruinar su vida uniéndose a esa criminal…

-¿Lo permitiras Thomas? –Martha gritó histérica arrojándole a su esposo uno de los cojines al rostro por atreverse a insinuar que no se involucrarían en la vida de su hijo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Brincando del sillón donde estaba sentado, Thomas Wayne habló.- Reafirmaremos nuestros derechos como sus padres encerrándolo en el ala oeste de la mansión, en donde enloqueció la vieja tía Harriet, ahí recobra el sentido sí o sí.

-¡Oh, Thomas! Eso podría hacer que nuestro Brucie acabe igual que la vieja tía Harriet y sus paranoias de persecución.

Ante la negativa de su esposa, Thomas resopló desanimado y frunció el ceño tratando de buscar una solución que no involucrara un encierro durante siete años; pero por fortuna Alfred sugirió la que parecía ser la peor idea de todas; pero que a fin de cuentas sería la más perfecta solución.

-¿Darle una responsabilidad a Bruce, Alfred? ¿Es enserio? –Thomas bufó.- ¿Ya olvidaste a Ace I? ¿Qué me dices de Ace II, III y IV? ¿Eh?

-Querido, creo que la idea de Alfred podría funcionar, así Brucie tendrá algo de madurez.-Martha sonrió imaginándose a su hijo en un elegante traje de negocios.

-No sé…no me convence Martha. Temo que sea demasiado para el chico.

-Amo Thomas, si me permite hablar, creo que darle este voto de confianza al amo Bruce significaría un gran cambio para él.

Martha y Alfred miraron, cada quien a su manera, a Thomas esperando que éste aceptara la idea que propuso el mayordomo. Finalmente, debido a las miradas tan insistentes, Thomas cedió y llamó a Lucius para concretar un plan. Mientras tanto, Martha y Alfred se dirigieron a la piscina en donde Bruce solía ir a pasar el tiempo luego de una pelea con sus padres, para poder hablar con él sobre esta nueva desición.

-Brucie, hijo, tu padre y yo pensamos en dejarte a cargo de Wayne Enterprises. - dijo Martha Wayne con voz firme mientras veía a su hijo flotar en la piscina.

\- ¿Qué? -De la sorpresa, Brucie terminó cayendo al agua y ahogándose horrorizado. - ¿Y qué pasa con Lucius y papá?

-Lucius te ayudará por supuesto, pues tu padre y yo nos iremos de viaje unos días. -Martha tomó asiento y miró como Brucie palidecía abruptamente. -Alfred también estará aquí amor, no te preocupes.

-Su madre tiene razón, amo Bruce lo ayudare en todo lo que me sea posible. -intervino Alfred intentando tranquilizar al joven maestro que ya estaba prácticamente desmayado en la silla.

-Mamá…yo no puedo…tengo cosas…y trabajo. -Tartamudeando Brucie se acercó a su madre moviendo la mirada tratando de encontrar una excusa creíble para no tener que pasar sus días en un traje. – Y Selina… ¡Sí, Selina! Ella es mi prometida, no puedo simplemente descuidarla, eso arruinaría nuestra relación mamá.

Tratando de no hacer una mueca de desprecio, Martha habló. -Estoy segura de que ella entenderá Brucie, si te ama lo hará.

-Oh mamá, no me puedes pedir esto, ¡No he hecho nada! -respondió Brucie ya desesperado por la firmeza de su -frecuentemente- dulce madre.

-No Bruce, no me convencerás ésta vez.- _¡Oh no_! _Pensó Bruce, cuando su madre no lo llama por su apodo significa que está realmente hablando enserio_.- Ve a cambiarte ahora mismo, iras con Lucius a cerrar un trato con LexCorp que definirá el futuro de nuestra familia.

Y esa es la primera razón de porque Brucie Wayne terminó cayendo 50 pisos desde la torre Luthor, ahora, aquí va la segunda razón.

 _1 hora y 30 minutos antes_

Desde que Lucius y Brucie habían llegado a LexCorp todo había ido de mal en peor, primero la secretaria los hizo esperar, después ella derribo una taza de café caliente en los pantalones del joven Wayne mientras Lex Luthor se carcajeaba con gran estruendo y, justo cuando Bruce había pensado que las cosas no podían empeorar aún más, va y comete un error todavía peor que señalar la calvicie de Lex.

-Discúlpame Lex, pero me parece que Superman es el mejor héroe que existe y el hecho de que lo quieras destruir por ser una amenaza es obvio que es una patética excusa para esconder tu obvia envidia.

Justo después de eso todo fue confusión, Lucius hizo algo parecido a reír y llorar, Lex frunció el ceño y dio una letanía de insultos, mientras Bruce se preguntaba que lo poseyó para empezar a comportarse como un chiquillo de 13 años amargado con la vida.

-Escúchame muy bien Wayne, no pienso permitir que me insultes en mi propia oficina. Más vale que te disculpes adecuadamente si no quieres recibir mi ira.- Lex lo miró fijamente antes de sonreír y decir.- O a menos que quiera que sea Wayne Enterprises quien reciba el castigo por tu ignorancia.

-¡No te atrevas Lex! –ahora ambos estaban de pie en un enfrentamiento de miradas y con Lucius en medio de ellos suplicándoles un poco de control.

-¡Mercy! Acompáñalos a la salida por favor…y de paso, envíale una tarjeta a los señores Wayne por la decepción que resultó ser su hijo.

-¡No menciones a mis padres Luthor! –Bruce grito furioso y se abalanzó sobre Lex, quien lo atrapó y comenzaron a golpearse mientras Mercy y Lucius trataban de separarlos; pero al meterse ellos en la pelea dio como resultado un mal golpe que terminó lanzando al único heredero de los Wayne por una de las paredes de cristal de la oficina de Lex Luthor.

Y éste, damas y caballeros, fue la segunda razón por la que Brucie Wayne está ahora mismo dirigiéndose al frío asfalto pensando en sus padres, Alfred, Selina y su mejor amigo, hasta que pensó en la solución más obvia.

-¡Supermaaaaaaaaaan!

 _¡Dios, Dios, Dios! ¡Voy a morir! ¿Dónde estás Superman?_ Pensó con desesperación agitando los brazos para tratar de cubrirse el rostro del impacto; sin embargo, por suerte no hizo falta pues pronto fue sostenido por _¿Una mano verde gigante?_ Se preguntó Brucie mientras era bajado en una azotea.

\- ¿Superman?

La mano gigante se desvaneció y al mirar hacia arriba Brucie vio a un hombre de cabello castaño y antifaz con un extraño resplandor verde esmeralda.

-No, no soy Superman ni tampoco su fiel ayudante, así que porque no me agradeces por evitar que te volvieras puré.- respondió el enmascarado cruzándose de brazos, dándole así una figura aún más heroica puesto que ya tenía al atardecer detrás de él. -¿Me estás oyendo?

-Lo haría si no fueras tan verde…y guapo.- Acto seguido Brucie se desmayó mirando la cara sorprendida de su misterioso salvador.


End file.
